The Acceptance
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Sequel of The Queen and Her Knight. Aisha resurrected Elsword back to the living world but he became a half-demon and replaced Ciel's position in Lu's soul. Elesis, who holds hostility toward, was furious to Lu about this. Elsword and his companies tried to persuade her to change her mind, but would they success? (LK x NB) (Not good at summary)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. It belongs to KoG.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

Elsword - Lord Knight (Main)

Lu - Noblesse/Sword Mistress (Main)

Raven - Blade Master

Aisha - Void Princess

Elesis - Grand Master (Main)

Ciel - Royal Guard

Add - Mastermind

Eve - Code: Nemesis

Vanessa - Leader of the Velder's Centurion Guard

(The sequel of the story "The Queen and Her Knight" takes place after the battle against mutated form in Lanox.)

* * *

After the event happening in Lanox, Edel sent her troop to clean up the mess Jin and In left and brought the El Search Party back to Lanox to take care of their injures. Lu passed out after killing the mutated form and had Ciel carrying her back while Raven and some of warriors carried Elsword's body.

They were in deep sorrow and desperation by the death of El Search Party's leader. Elesis and Lu were affected the most. Elesis only had Elsword as her only family to protect and fight for. Without him, she almost had no reason to fight as a knight.

Lu felt empty when seeing his lifeless body beside her. She fell for the idiot and reckless boy who sacrificed himself to protect her. He was her reason to continue her journey alongside with him but fate was cruel and took him away from her. With the help of Aisha, the Void Princess, she had resurrected him but the cost was really big.

She chose to merge her soul with his, replacing Ciel's place. As the result, Ciel turned back to his human form but still able to access demonic power and Elsword became half demon and shared the soul with Lu.

\- Lanox's Hospital - 3 days later -

A morning came to Lanox, the sun rising over the burnt forest shined through the window of the hospital.

The red haired man woke up from a long sleep. His eyes met white ceiling, an unfamiliar place.

"Where… am I?" He muttered, looking around. He then saw the sight of white haired little girl sleeping beside his bed soundly.

The memory soon came back to his mind.

' _Wait… I remember I died protecting Lu from that attack. How am I… still alive…?'_

He slowly moved his body, feeling tired.

"Oya, you awake, Elbrat?"

He narrowed his eyes, feeling familiar to that nickname. He turned at the doorway and saw the purple twin-tail haired girl leaning on the wall.

"You are lucky that I'm not feeling well or else I'm gonna beat you for that…" He groaned, seeing the smirk on her lips.

"You shouldn't. After all, you have to take care of your queen in Ciel's place." She spoke as approaching him "How do you feel?"

"A little tired but good. Did you do something to my body? 'cause I feel like I can go out and defeat more demons." He replied.

"Oh so…" she noted down on the clipboard "You don't know what happened to you? Or your body?"

Elsword was confused, not knowing what she meant. Aisha simply took out the mirror from her pocket and gave it to him, saying "Take a look by yourself."

Elsword did what she told. He stared at himself for a moment before replying "Nothing new, just my messy hairs and two horns-" He paused, looking the mirror again. This time, he yelled in shock.

"WHA-" but was cut off by Aisha as she closed his big mount with her hand.

"Quiet! You idiot! This is hospital! No yelling!"

He stared at her, shock clearly shown on his eyes. She sighed.

"Look, if you calm down, I will explain everything to you. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good." She released his mount.

He stared at himself on the mirror, then to Aisha and asked "How?"

Aisha slowly walked to Lu's side, stroking her head before saying "You were supposed to be dead after that impact caused my mutated form. But Lu had absorbed half of your soul into her body, which allowed her to access your Sieghart power and killed it. However, she couldn't control your power and fainted."

She then stared at him, continuing "After Raven's team brought you two back. I saw your lifeless body beside her. That's when I ordered Angkor to call Death. He gave her two choices: Reviving you as a human but you won't live longer as your normal life or becoming a half demon like Ciel and merging half of your soul with Lu's, replacing Ciel's place. She chose the second choice and that's how you became."

He was speechless, hard to believe that she could go that far to save him from the endless abyss.

"I never knew she could break her bone with Ciel to resurrect me."

"Well, you 'genius', you didn't pay attention to her. She harbored her feeling toward you for a long time, but she never admitted it. Everyone can see it, even Ciel." Aisha spoke.

She took the mirror back and stepped out the door, not before hearing his words.

"Thanks, Aisha."

She said back without turning around "Don't mention it, Elsword. Remember, don't make her suffer again or I will kill you if you make her cry."

He could tell she really meant it. He let out a smile to her.

"You got that, grapehead."

And she stepped out, grumbling how immature he was.

He faced the white ceiling, recalling everything happened. He was ashamed of himself, a knight who swore to protect the innocent from demons and now he became one. He thought if he could wield the sword and continue his job as a knight or not.

' _At least, I have someone precious to protect.'_

He looked at the young demon girl's peaceful sleeping face. He couldn't help but chuckling at her cuteness. He never got tired when staring at her face.

"Thank you, Lu, for saving me."

He slowly patted her head. A small smile grew on her lips like she listened to his appreciation.

* * *

\- The next day -

\- Lanox Hospital - 7:00 AM -

The El Search Party came to visit Elsword. It's time for their leader to leave the hospital.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Chung called as he saw Lu feeding Elsword.

This caused both of them blush. Rena giggled at the embarrassed couple.

"So how's your feeling now?" Chung asked the red haired man.

"I'm so much better now." He replied.

Lu smiled at them "He will be released soon."

Raven went silent for a moment before speaking up "So, it's true that you were resurrected and became a half-demon."

"Yeah. Cool, right?" Elsword smiled brightly "All thanks to Lu here, she saved me."

"Hmph! I just want to pay your debt for saving me back there! So we're even!" She said, her tsundere triggered as she looked at other side. Her face was flush but her smile appeared, which was noticed by the gang.

"So… to make it short, you traded half of his soul Death was holding for Ciel's soul and revived as human and replaced him with Elsword in my soul, thus, resurrecting him." Rena summed up.

"That explains my contract disappeared that night." Ciel spoke up, understanding.

The gang stared at him for second time, getting used to his new figure.

"I would say you look badass in that form." Add smirked "I will have some fun with you."

He then received a knock on his head by the Nasod Queen "No more than an hour and you start planning crazy research on him?"

"Why not? We could gather some intel of devil-human hybrid!" He raised his hands in protest.

"No Excuse!"

The gang couldn't help but feeling bad for Master Mind as he was on his knees, being scolded by Nemesis. Elsword sweet-dropped before the usual scene.

"O…k…" He didn't know what to say at this.

"Don't mind them, Elsword." Raven said, paying no attention to the Nasod couple.

While Elsword had his talk with his team, he noticed there was no sight of the Red Knight Captain, his sister, Elesis.

"Where's Elesis?"

"She's at home waiting for you. You better pack your things up fast." Aisha told.

"Got it!" He stepped out of the bed.

"Here, I prepared clothes for you." Lu gave him his casual clothes.

"Thanks, Lu. And…" Elsword hesitated a bit "Can you leave now? I need to change, you know."

They did what he requested, laughing silently at his embarrassing.

"That also includes you too, Lu. Even we are couple, it's too soon." He stared at Lu.

"… Fine…" She pouted, not hiding her disappointment and left.

He chuckled.

Outside the room, the gang were waiting for Elsword to finish when Aisha spoke up.

"Hey guys, there's a problem here."

She got their attention, including Lu.

"I have told his sister about his resurrection, but not his change. She would become angry to Lu if she realizes he became a demon 'cause of her." Aisha told sadly.

"I see. Sooner or later, she won't let this go easily." Raven nodded.

Aisha stared at the gang before turning to Lu, who had a sorrow face.

* * *

\- 30 minutes later -

\- El Search Party's House -

Elsword approached the door and was about to open it. Lu stopped him before he could do it by pulling his arm.

"What wrong, Lu?"

She hid behind him. It was his first time seeing her scared like a helpless cat.

"Elesis…" She muttered his sister's name with fear.

At this, he remembered one thing from his sister. She didn't like Lu as she was the queen of demon whose race had been slaughtering human.

Elsword turned around and gave a hug to her. Lu buried her face to his chest, scared of her anger.

"Everything will be find, Lu. She will understand." Elsword tried to calm her down.

"I know, Elsword, but… I…I'm so scared. She won't accept me…" Lu stuttered, hugging him closer.

He stroked her head, saying "She will. I will talk to her." He planted a kiss on her lips. That calmed her a little.

"… Alright." She gave up and let him do.

Elsword nodded. He went back to the door and opened it along with his usual cheering.

"I'm Home!"

Before he could realize, he found himself being tackled by the red blur.

"Elsword! You're back!"

He heard the familiar voice speaking to him. A smile formed on his lips.

"It's good to see you too, sis." He hugged her.

Elesis got up, stepping back to take a long at his figure. He's higher than her a little, his hair messier and…

"Horns? I didn't know you wear accessory too." Elesis teased. Last time she remembered he didn't like accessory too much.

"Um… sis," He opened his mount hesitatingly "They are not accessory."

"Really? Are you trying to make me think they're real?"

He pushed her to his room, saying "I will explain to you." And closed the door behind.

Lu stared at Elsword's room, unable to help him.

"He will be fine, Lu."

She turned around and saw Ciel. His figure was no longer half-demon due to their broken contract.

"I made some cookies for you." He said as giving her the dish filled with cookies.

Lu stared at him silently before taking one of them and.

"How do you feel after you got back to human?" She asked while eating cookie.

"Beside feeling a little dizzy, I'm good." He answered normally "I'm still able to use demonic power. How?"

"Maybe part of your soul was influenced by my demonic energy. So after Aisha restored your soul, part of my power transferred to you as well." Lu explained.

"That means I have my own demonic power?" He asked, a little interested.

"You can say that." She smirked "I hope you won't get corrupted while using it 'cause it would cause the user to go mad."

He chuckled "I have learned how to control it for a long time, Lu. I know what I'm gonna do with it." He poured down some tea into the cup and gave it to Lu.

"So… I guess you won't be… my butler from now on, right?" She hesitated, feeling sad to lose a great butler.

"Oh no, don't say that."

She looked up at Ciel, confused. He continued "Despite you broke our contract to save Elsword, I'm still your butler. I have vowed you and myself to protect you until you gain your power and throne back."

For unknown reason, she felt warm and caring in his voice that hit her.

"… Thanks, Ciel. That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, Lu." He said, cleaning the dishes "For now, you should take care of Elsword. He will do something recklessly if you don't keep your eyes on him and I don't expect any tragedy if you or Elsword fell."

"Mou! Is that how you think of us?" She pouted "I'm a lot stronger than you!"

"That's when you can't control his power very effectively." He countered, putting last dish on the closet before closing it. He took off apron and gloves and threw them aside. He sat down on another chair near her, continuing his words "I saw how you use it. I admitted you were really powerful. However,"

He flicked her forehead suddenly.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" She moaned in pain, patting her forehead where he flicked.

"Have you forgotten that your soul was merged with mine? And you dared to absorb his soul. Your body couldn't withstand his and our power for a long time." He explained, but then teasing her "Unless you want to become reckless queen like him."

"Mou!"

A smirk formed on his lips, seeing how frustrating she was. She puffed her cheeks and looked away. He chuckled.

"Speaking of Elsword," Lu remembered "I haven't seen him getting out of his room."

"Patient, Lu." Ciel said, taking a sip of tea from his cup "I'm sure he will be alright."

Just as he said, Elsword came out from his room.

"Elsword!"

When he was on her sight, she jumped off the chair and rushed at him.

"Hi ya, Lu." He sighed.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

He stared at her for a moment before patting her head, replying "It's ok, Lu. Elesis' having trouble taking this news, but I'm sure she will understand."

"Ok…"

Seeing her sad face, he quickly changed the subject "Hey Lu, I heard from Rena that you looked a lot stronger when you use the Sieghart power with demonic energy. How about a spar? I want to see your sword skill!"

Hearing this, Lu smirked "Sure! I want to test my new power too!"

"Great! Meet me at backyard! I'm gonna prepare another sword and some leather armor for you!" He told her and entered the armory.

While these two were busy preparing for their sparring, Ciel took a look inside Elsword's room and saw Elesis sitting on the bed, sobbing. He made his presence known by knocking on the door.

Elesis turned her head around and saw the once-to-be half demon. Ciel could see her eyes red from crying.

"What do you want…? Go away…" She sobbed.

"I just want to comfort you, Elesis." Ciel replied, closing the door behind him.

* * *

\- Training Yard -

Both Elsword and Lu arrived at the training yard behind the house where it was covered by the Nasod Protector to protect the house and the outside from any damage while sparring thanks to Add and Eve.

Both stood 10 meters far away, face to face. Elsword had his own sword along with Lord Knight's armor while Lu had another sword which was designed like Elsword's but it's lighter and a bit smaller, her shoulder covered with leathers armor.

"I'm surprise that you have suitable equipment for me." Lu said while staring at the sword.

"Those armors were old ones when I travelled with Rena and Aisha at Elder. And the sword… I asked Hannah to make a light sword for me but I forgot to tell her the size of its and that's how I had it." He amused, chuckling in embarrassing.

"Oh so…" She giggled at his idiot "It seems fit to me." Then she stabbed the sword on the ground and put the demonic gloves on her hands "You ready?"

"Ready when you are." He said confidently and entered his battle stance.

\- Assault Slash -

\- Assault Slash -

In a flash, they both vanished and appeared, swords colliding each other.

"Nice opening attack!" Elsword grinned.

"It's just first shot, Elsword." She smirked in reply.

"Then show me your trick!" He challenged as pushing her back.

\- Spiral Blast -

Elsword touched the ground with the tip of his sword and quickly swung upward, creating multiple sword waves at Lu. The sword mistress flipped backward to avoid his attack, but that was just a distraction as Elsword rushed at her and struck down.

"?!" Lu was caught by his another attack.

Elsword, at her surprise, was thinking she wasn't ready and was about to lower his strength when he saw his sword was stopped midway by Lu's sword. Lu made spectral spear on her left hand and stabbed him but miss as Elsword jumped backward.

\- Spectral Spear -

She threw the spear at him which he dodged to his left. Coincidently, it was also a distraction as she rushed at the same time Elsword dodged her spear.

"Oh shoot!" Elsword was caught by surprise that she could copy his movement easily and blocked her sword.

\- Soul Eruption -

"Teehee!" She grinned smugly while she summoned multiple souls and attacked him.

' _She takes it seriously!'_

\- Sonic Blade -

Elsword gripped his sword tightly and slashed around him, pushing her back and destroying her summoning souls.

"When did you get strong so fast, Lu?" He asked.

"Since we became one." She smirked, enlarging her left claw "I have learned your sword skills and experience."

"Ok…" He narrowed his eyebrows, smirking in return "I guess holding nothing back will make the spar more interesting."

* * *

\- 20 minutes early -

\- Elsword's Room -

 _\- Flashback -_

" _I won't accept her into our family, Elsword! She's demon!" Elesis yelled at him "She's the one who made you dead!"_

" _And she revived me, sis!" Elsword narrowed his eyes, frustrating "She saved me!"_

" _But look at you!" Elesis pointed at him "She made you become a demon! She put our family into shame because of that!"_

 _Elsword rubbed his forehead "Sis, can you please don't bring up that rule?!"_

" _Why not?! It has been like this for many years! We Sieghart will never accept demon!"_

 _Elesis grabbed his shoulders, trying to wake himself up "Elsword, listen to me. You can't be together with her, for the sake of our fami-"_

 _Not finishing her words, Elsword pushed her forcefully on the bed. When she stared at him, angry at what he did, she was frozen by his cold look toward her._

" _Sis…" now his voice was cold "You are wrong. She's different from all the demon you knew. She's the girl who fought against her own race to pay her sin. She suffered the curses and hatred from the civilians but she never took them. She always smiled and pretended she heard nothing, but inside, she's hurt. She needs love, and caring from others. Lu may be a demon, but her heart is a human."_

" _Elsword… please…"_

" _No Elesis," He said her name, which hurt her since he never called her name "I will not accept this family's rules and that's final. I don't care what they say about me, I will always be with her and give all the love she wants." He stepped out the door, leaving Elesis alone._

 _\- Flashback ended -_

Elesis were crying inside Elsword's room after her argument with her brother. She was hurt by the way he talked to her and stood up for the girl she never accepted.

She turned around as hearing the knock on the door and saw Ciel.

"What do you want…? Go away…" She sobbed.

"I just want to comfort you, Elesis." Ciel replied, closing the door behind him "I see you got trouble with your little brother."

"This is not your concern, Ciel!" She angrily yelled "This is my family's matter."

"It is, Elesis. It also involved my master too." He narrowed his eyes "And I can't let this affect to my master's feeling."

Elesis stared at his face, worried shown clearly. She looked on the floor.

"I don't understand…" She muttered "Why would he stand up for her?"

He placed the glass on the counter beside her, saying "I guess he has harbored his feeling for Lu for a long time. I thought you have seen it too."

"No, all I saw was her bugging on him, which annoyed to me."

"Yare yare…" He sighed "Like brother, you are so naïve about this."

"What did you just say?" She stared at him again.

"Nothing." Ciel chuckled a bit, which irritated her. He asked "What could trouble you so much that you disagree him with Lu?"

She went silent by his question. She looked at her claymore which was hung on the wall, feeling something pressure in her heart.

"It's our tradition, Ciel." She bit her lower lip, feeling guilty "The Sieghart was the family that strongly holds hostility toward demon and the one protecting the village from them. If he is together with Lu, it would put our family to shame that a member of Sieghart has fallen in love with a demon."

He understood what she meant. She took the tradition of the Sieghart seriously and no doubt, she cared for her brother's future life when he's with Lu.

However, Ciel just shook his head.

"You should overrule tradition and accept her."

"What? You mean I have to abandon it?" She angrily spoke.

"I mean no offence to you. I won't tell you to abandon your family's tradition." He calmed her down. Once she did, he looked outside the window which viewed Elsword and Lu's spar and continued "Things changed through time when two races can marry to each other."

"…is that possible?" She asked, unbelievable.

"Yes, Elesis." He nodded "There's nothing can stop the two different races to their happiness, just like Elsword and Lu right now. Elsword would, no, always will be with Lu, the girl he loves. He won't let the traditional rules or your protests on his way to her." He turned around to see Elesis' face "If you are his sister, the least you can do is supporting him, not separating him from Lu."

"…"

"For now, you should rest and think about it. I'm gonna prepare lunch." With his final words, he left the room.

Elesis was speechless. Her mind was taking what he had said.

' _Could it be… am I wrong all the time?'_

* * *

\- Training Yard -

Back to Elsword and Lu's spar.

\- Infernal Spear -

\- Rolling Smash -

\- Soul Sigil -

\- Iron Body -

\- Hunting Prey -

\- Counter Attack -

Elsword blocked the charge attack from Lu. She enlarged her claw and used it as the shield to reflect Elsword's sword.

' _At this rate, she will beat me soon! Gonna do something!'_

"Take this!" Lu yelled.

\- Strong Strike -

Elsword accidentally let her see his opening and stabbed him, leaving a scratch on his clothes. He gritted his teeth in pain and quickly jumped over her.

"One point for the queen!" Lu cheered, successfully landing a hit on Elsword.

"You got me this time." He grumbled, feeling unfair that she knew all of his moves.

' _Damn it! I need a better counter quick!'_ just then he realized something.

' _Last shot!'_

A smirk appeared on his lips, which were unnoticed by Lu.

"My turn!"

\- Flame Geyser -

He slammed his sword on the ground, creating flame column before him.

' _Now!'_

\- Infernal Storm -

He quickly swiped his sword through the flame he made as the wind blew up. It drew the fire along and became a flame tornado, rushing at Lu.

"Wha-"

Lu was surprised by his sudden attack and dodged to her left.

"Not over yet!"

\- Mortal Blow -

\- Spiral Blast -

He blew up the ground and broke stones into dust.

' _He planned to blind me?!'_ As soon as Lu realized what he intent to, Elsword already hid himself in the dust.

' _Where are you now, you idiot?'_ she looked around, trying to make the vision clearer.

Then she found out the blur illusion inside the dust. She smirked.

"Nice plan you have there, Elsword, but I got you!"

\- Spectral Spear -

She threw the spear to him, but nothing happened. At this, she found something not right.

"Elsword?"

As she approached, she slowly saw what she unexpected.

"Shadow?!"

It's indeed the Shadow, her skill, but the shape was Elsword's.

"It's a-"

"Trap!" The voice shouted. She turned around and then got tackled by Elsword, sword dropped on the ground.

"Got you, Lu!" He grinned.

"Kyuuu!" She squealed, feeling heavy. She opened her eyes and saw him on top of her, face closer to her.

"Two points for Red Knight's tactic." He smiled in victory.

"How…?" She asked, still stunned "How did you learn Shadow?"

"The same way you learned my sword skills." He replied.

"No fair!" She pouted "That's my skill."

He patted her head, chuckling at her childish "Everything's fair in love and war, Lu."

"Idiot…" With that, she wrapped his neck and sealed his lips with hers.

Outside the yard, Add was on the observation, watching their spar and soon turned around, not wanting to intrude their love life.

"Incredible. Not only the girl learned his experience, but the boy also knew her skills." He noted down the clipboard, amazed by the fight.

"I guess their contract had more effective than Ciel's. They exchanged their knowledge and ability." Eve, surprisingly, chose to research on them "Lu may not have her best stamina as Elsword but her sword skills could match him."

"The same thing to that brat too." Add spoke "I found his body enhanced with the spirits that increased his speed. The spirits almost matched the one Lu summoned in the battle." He put the clipboard on the desk.

"I guess their feeling for each other are worth it." A small smile grew on Eve's lips.

"You're happy?" Add asked.

"… yeah. Seeing them together makes me happy, my first friend with the girl he loves." She said, placing her hand on the glass while watching the couple.

"Come on, Eve. Let's go. Leave them alone." Add called.

"Oh can I watch it for a few minutes?"

"As much as I want to tease the boy for his trouble to my research, I think we are intruding his life." he refused.

"Fine."

Add could see the disappointment on her face but paying no mind.

* * *

\- Timeskip -

\- Velder's Market - 7:00 AM -

On the street crowded with citizens of Velder who came to sell and trade. There stood the red haired knight and the hooded girl who walked through the market to buy the supplies for the party.

"Why do I have to go with you?" The woman grumbled.

"You have no choice, Elesis." The little girl sighed "Rena told us to go alongside."

"She wants me to look after you in case the civilians might attack you for who you are." The woman narrowed.

"I know that."

The woman looked up to the sky, exhaling.

"How did it become like this…?"

\- Flashback -

" _We are out of food and ingredients for lunch and dinner." Rena told "We need someone volunteer to go shopping."_

" _Can I go? My schedule is empty today." Lu raised her hand._

" _Eh… are you sure you wanna go?" Rena asked, not sure she could go by herself._

 _Lu nodded. For some reasons, she had a doubt in her mind._

' _Ara is busy with her training. Ciel's preparing Lu's belonging to Elsword's room. Aisha and Eve were out for library. The boys couldn't figure out what to buy.' She thought 'The only one free is Elesis, but according to Elsword, she hasn't fully trusted her.'_

" _Is something wrong?" Lu asked, seeing Rena space out._

'… _Sorry, Elesis.'_

\- Flashback ends -

Both of them just silently walked forward to specific place to buy food. Lu couldn't find a word to start talking with Elesis. The same thing happened to Elesis too as her mind was recalling the event yesterday every times she saw Lu.

As they arrived the military camp, they both were greeted by the ocean haired woman who was training her soldiers.

"Elesis! Lu!"

"Morning, Vanessa. Still training the newbies?" Elesis asked while staring at the Red Knight Squad.

"Yeah, just the same day and the same thing to me." Vanesssa nodded "You?"

"I was on the way to run errands with this girl here." Elesis applied "Rena couldn't trust her much in this."

"I see." Vanessa then noticed the trouble in her eyes "Something bothering you?"

"What? No, Vanessa, nothing." Elesis refused, nervous that Vanessa could see through her.

"No need to lie, Elesis. I can see it in your eyes."

"…" Elesis went silent.

"Well?"

Just then the red haired captain turned to Lu and passed the basket to her, saying "Go and buy anything listed in here."

"But I thought you didn't trust me." Lu was surprised.

"Just this time. Now go." She ordered.

"Alright!"

Lu rushed to the market with happiness on her face.

"I thought you didn't trust her." Vanessa said.

"Forget what I said, Vanessa." She dismissed Vanessa's thought.

"Ok… so spill, Elesis. What bothered you?" She turned to Elesis.

Elesis explained to Vanessa her problem about her big brother falling in love with the Demon Queen, Lu that affected to the Sieghart's reputation.

"I just want to make his life better, but yet, he chose to be with her." She narrowed her eyes in frustration.

Vanessa pondered her family matter about her little brother. She admitted that Elesis cared for Elsword since he was only family member to her, but there was one thing oblivious to her.

"I can see your problem, Elesis." The Red Knight Captain spoke.

"What is it?" Elesis asked, hopefully having the answer.

Vanessa said nothing but raising her hand and pointed her finger at Elesis.

"Me?" Elesis was confused.

"Yeah, Elesis. It's you." Vanessa nodded "You always do everything to take care of him. But you should know that he's not a kid anymore. Elsword has grown up as a man. He knew the risk of taking his path."

"What's your trying to say?"

"I mean…" She patted her hand on Elesis' shoulder and said "Elsword won't like it if you're trying make his life like you. Let him decide his own life. He chose to be with Lu. You should be proud of him that he had someone to love."

Elesis was about to protest but Vanessa raised her hand to stop her, saying "I know what you're gonna say but Lu is not any kind of demon you knew. She's better than them."

Vanessa explained "Some of soldiers in my camp hold no hostility to her. They appreciated how she helped Velder kill demons. Even their life was saved by her too."

Elesis was silent. She never knew about this.

"I only say this once, Elesis. Don't let your hostility toward demon affect to your mind, and instead, let her with him. I believe you won't regret it."

At this, Elesis was lost in her mind, thinking about what Vanessa and Ciel had told her.

' _Even Vanessa said the same… Should I… But… I don't want… Kuh… What happened to me…'_

"…I understand." Elesis' nodded after thinking a long time.

"I'm glad that you do. Anyway, she's back." Vanessa mentioned.

Elesis saw the little demon girl waving her hand.

' _I will talk to her tonight.'_

* * *

\- El Search Party's Apartment - 9:00 PM -

The night had come to Velder. The sky filled with shining stars as the moon reached to its high.

Both Elsword and Lu gathered on the table in the kitchen while talking to each other about their ability. After the spar, they soon realized they need to learn more in both sword and spirit.

"Wait here, Lu. I'm gonna get the note." Elsword stood up from his chair and left for his room.

At the same time, Elesis appeared at the doorway.

She called Lu suddenly that the girl surprised.

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me, on the rooftop."

"O-Ok." _'W-What does she want?'_

They both then moved to the rooftop, leaving the red haired knight who just arrived after they were gone.

"Lu? Where are you?"

"Elesis called her on the rooftop." Chung was there and informed him.

"Sis? What does she want from her?" Elsword wondered "I hope she wouldn't do anything bad to Lu."

\- Rooftop -

Elesis and Lu arrived on the rooftop. Lu was nervous, wondering why Elesis called her alone.

"Lu."

"Y-Yes?"

' _Uuuuu! What should I do?'_

Elesis noticed Lu was nervous. For some reason, she smirked.

"No need to be so intense. I won't bite you."

Lu sighed.

"I only want to confirm one thing from you."

She looked up at her, seeing her face serious.

"What do you feel about Elsword? Answer honestly."

Seeing her serious face, Lu knew she would become angry if she took a fault answer.

"To be honest, Elsword's an idiot and reckless boy who always risks his life to safe people and his friends. I didn't understand why but for some reason, I can't stop worrying about him. I was so stubborn to admit my feeling for him until he died protecting me." She said.

"Elesis, I know you don't trust me. I love him, I really do. I want to be on his side." Lu announced confidently "I can't live without him."

"…" Elesis could see her true feeling in her eyes.

' _I guess I'm overprotective on my little brother that I never learn about her.'_

"Alright. Just for now, Lu. I will let my brother in your care." She spoke "I haven't fully trust you yet. So don't take it wrong, little girl."

"Really?!"

"I still keep my eyes on you, so don't celebrate too soo-"

"Love you, Elesis!"

"O-Oi! Get off me!"

Lu was overjoyed, finally accepted into her family. She jumped on Elesis and gave a hug as the red haired knight tried to push her off, but failed. Elesis stopped struggling and let her be.

For a moment, Lu got off of Elesis.

"Hey, Elesis. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did the Sieghart have that rule?"

Elesis was hesitated when Lu asked her that, but she let her know the truth.

"… *sigh* Lu, it has happened for decades when a Sieghart fell in love with a female demon, a succubus. However, that girl used him as an advantage to invade the kingdom by having him inform all the knowledge and position of it. From that day, the Sieghart held anger toward demon and set a strictly rule that no member will be married to demon, no matter what they are like."

"I see…" Lu understood, sad that her race had given so much pain to her family.

"It's the past now." Elesis said, patting her head "Right now you need to look after my brother."

"… Oh Right! I forgot about him!" Lu snapped, realizing that she left him alone.

Elesis giggled "Go now."

"Ok, and thanks sis!"

"W-Wait, you are not allowed to-"

Not finishing her words, Lu was out of her sight.

She sighed again and stared at the dark sky.

"Father. Forgive me for my stupid decision, but if it's for Elsword's happiness, then I shall take the risk." A smile appeared on her lips.

She took her leave and went back to her room.

The red haired knight had learned one thing from Lu and other company: Don't judge people just by looking at their cover. She will never forget this day of her life.

That's the story of the Demon Queen who wants to be trusted and the Red Knight Mercenary who made her right decision for her brother.


End file.
